NARUSASU
by mamori anazaki
Summary: locuras que se me ocurren en mis tiempos libres NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿Qué tal? Una nueva locura; les contare que casi todas las mañanas leo el periódico y me encanta la página de chistes, de hecho todas las frases en negritas son sacadas del periódico.

Les informó que este fanfinc aparecerá como completo pero cada vez que un chiste me inspire actualizare, serán historias de un capitulo así que disfrútenlo.

**REPITO LAS PALABRAS EN NEGRITAS SON LAS QUE SAQUE DEL PERIODICO TAL VEZ ESTEN UN POCO MODIFICADAS Y LA CLASIFICAION DE LOS CAPITULOS NO SE SABRA HASTA QUE LO ALLAN LEIDO.**

**oOoOoOo**

oOoOoOo

Instituto Konoha; lugar que llena de conocimientos a jóvenes de entre 12 y 18 años o en el algunos casos más grandes, ya que cuenta con secundaria y bachillerato. Uno de los institutos más famosos de Japón. Prepara y ayuda a jóvenes a saber qué hacer con sus vidas y a que dedicarse en un futuro. Sin embargo también es el escenario perfecto para los jóvenes de experimentar cosas que solo se experimentan a esa edad o por lo menos así es como debería de ser.

Cuenta con excelentes profesores, perfectas instalaciones, áreas verdes y clubes. Cuando ingresas al instituto puedes elegir a que club entrar; sin embargo cada club tiene un líder, el cual te hace un examen y si apruebas entonces estas dentro, si no lo pasas puedes intentarlo en el siguiente semestre o puedes presentarte a otro club sin la necesidad de esperar todo un semestre. Tampoco es obligatorio; no importa si no perteneces a ningún club.

Ahora ¿con Qué tipo de clubes cuenta este instituto?

+ Club de futbol

+ Club de basquetbol

+ Club de futbol americano

+ Club de beisbol

+ Club de voleibol

+ Club de natación

+ Club de atletismo

+ Club de costura

+ Club de arte

+ Club de dibujo

+club de princesos

+ Club de…

Esperen un momento… ¿club de princesos? ¿Qué es eso?...

….

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo cierto chico rubio caminaba por los solitarios pasillos del instituto; estaba por doblar una esquina que lo llevaría a los sanitarios, sin embargo solo sintió como le cubrían la cabeza con una tela obscura, forcejeo pero nada parecía funcionar. Era un chico fuerte pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que sus opresores también lo eran además de que eran más de 1. No pudo hacer nada lo trasladaron y tiempo después sintió como lo sentaban y le amarraban las manos tras la silla, dejándolo por completo a merced de sus secuestradores.

Sintió como le quitaban la tela pero cerro los ojos de inmediato pues una luz lo segaba; el cuarto estaba en total obscuridad sin embargo una gran lámpara le alumbraba de cerca y lo segaba. Los volvió a abrir y distinguió 6 sombras masculinas. Sus brillantes ojos azules detallaban cada una de las sombras o al menos lo que alcanzaba a distinguir. De repente una voz hablo.

- Naruto Namikase – voz desconocida y distorsionada –

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué conoces mi nombre? –

- Aquí las preguntas las hago yo – voz desconocida –

- Líder eso no es justo – dijo otra voz y rubio abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz –

- ¿Suigetsu? – pregunto Naruto confundido –

- Tonto – dijo otra voz –

- ¿Jūgo tú también? – dijo el rubio –

- Mph… - gruño el susodicho –

- Ja par de idiotas – dijo otra voz con tono burlesco -

- ¿Kiba? –

- ¿decías? – pregunto con el mismo tono Suigetsu –

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto ya mucho más tranquilo Naruto –

- Bueno… - dijo kiba pero fue interrumpido –

- Silencio – ordeno el de la voz distorsionada – nadie más me interrumpirá ¿entendieron? – Pasaron un par de segundos – bien… prosigamos, tu Naruto Namikase… -

Y nuevamente fue interrumpido pero no por los que estaban presentes; solo se oyó como abrían la puerta y se escuchó un "y ahora que pasa" antes de que las luces se encendieran. Naruto alza su ceja izquierda al ver y reconocer a todas las personas que se encontraban en ese cuarto.

- Segundo semestre Suigetsu y Jūgo; cuarto semestre Neji , Shino y Kiba, sexto semestre Gaara, Shikamaru y Chōji todos de nivel bachillerato – dijo Naruto y los dos últimos eran los que acababan de entrar y que aún seguían en la entrada –

- Genial… - dijo Gaara aventando un aparato que le ayudaba a distorsionar su voz –

- Creo que debimos tocar – dijo Chōji mientras se llevaba una papita a la boca –

- Que problemático – dijo Shikamaru al tiempo que ponía una postura de aburrimiento –

- Ya les aviamos informado que hoy entrevistaríamos a este chico – dijo Gaara –

- Lo olvidamos Gaara – dijo shikamaru al tiempo que cerraban la puerta y entraban ambos –

- Líder – le corrigió el pelirrojo con unas venas resaltando en su frente y con el ceño fruncido –

- Eh disculpen que los interrumpa pero podrían explicarme que sucede – pidió el rubio -

- Dejemos de lado el suspenso y vayamos al grano – dijo Neji –

- No queda de otra – dijo enojado Gaara –

- Yo le digo – dijo animado Kiba –

- No – dijo Gaara – lo are yo –

- Bien – dijo Kiba con su puchero al tiempo que todos se acomodaban detrás de su líder –

- Naruto Namikase has sido elegido para ser un integrante del club de los "princesos" –

- ¿club de los princesos? – Pregunto con curiosidad el rubio y el líder asintió - ¿Qué es eso? –

- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quiénes somos? – casi casi le grito Suigetsu iba a seguir pero se calló al ver como Gaara alzaba su mano –

- ¿enserio no sabes quiénes somos? – pregunto calmado Gaara y el rubio negó – estas en segundo semestre ¿cómo es posible que no lo sepas? –

- Bueno –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa Naruto – lo que pasa es que desde que entre he querido estar en el club de arte y como no pase el examen – dijo con puchero – he decidido no entrar a ningún otro y esperar el siguiente semestre –

- Pero todos conocen al club de los princesos y te aseguro que el 90% de los hombres de la escuela quisiera estar ahora en tu lugar – dijo Shino –

- Además tú no tienes cara de estar en el club de arte – dijo Kiba –

- Oye… - se quejó el rubio –

- Lo que pasa es que Naruto quiere estar en el mismo club que Sasuke – dijo Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa –

- Por supuesto; tengo que estar al lado de mi doncel – dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa –

- Sasuke Uchiha – dijo Gaara y el rubio asintió –

- Ósea que es tu primo – le dijo Shikamaru a Gaara quien se sonrojó un poco antes de asentir –

- ¿primo? – pregunto Naruto –

- Nuestro líder es pareja de Sai Uchiha de 6 semestres – dijo Neji –

- Bueno ya basta – cortó Gaara – ¿ahora entiendes por qué estás aquí? – le pregunto al "primo" –

- Mmm… ustedes quieren que me una a su club – Gaara asintió – pero yo ya les dije que no tengo la intención de entrar a ningún club que no sea el de arte –

- Oh por favor Naruto; acéptalo nunca lograras entrar al club de arte – dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa – no tienes madera de artista – Naruto se sonrojo y ladeo el rostro –

- Que ganaría con unirme a ustedes –pregunto Naruto –

- ¿Que que ganarías? Lo que todo alumno de esta escuela anhela… la fama, la gloria, a toda chica o doncel, permisos para salir de clases, comida gratis - dijo Chōji aun con sus papitas y con los ojos brillosos – eres uno de los pocos elegidos… aquí tu no eliges entrar, nosotros elegimos si entras, nosotros te escogemos -

- ¿…? -

- Oh por dios – dijo Kiba –

- Serás popular, amado por toda doncella o doncel, odiado y envidiado por cada hombre de esta escuela; que digo escuela de todo Japón, que digo de todo Japón de todo el mundo, que digo de todo el mundo de todo el… -

- Suigetsu – dijo Gaara –

- Si líder –

- Cállate –

- Si líder –

- Suigetsu si mi prima Karin te escuchara te mataría – le dijo el rubio y este trago duro y se puso tras Jūgo –

- Te explicaremos y al final tu decidirás si aceptas o no – dijo Gaara y Naruto asintió – te hare unas preguntas –

- Porque si lo que me quieren son ustedes – dijo el rubio –

- Solo cállate – dijo ya exasperado el pelirrojo - dime ¿Qué es un príncipe? –

- ¿un príncipe? – pregunto el rubio y el pelirrojo asintió – pues… una respuesta exacta no tengo –

- Jūgo – dijo Gaara –

- Príncipe es un ser fantástico producto de la imaginación; supuesto hombre ideal de una mujer o doncel – respondió el nombrado –

- Ah… - dijo el rubio –

- Será mejor que vayas tomando nota – dijo Gaara –

- Como si pudiera – dijo el rubio haciendo notar que aún estaba de manos atadas –

- Suigetsu – dijo Gaara y el nombrado se puso derecho como soldado - ¿Qué es un princeso? –

- Es un ser lleno de luz, paz y amor – decía Suigetsu con mímicas y una sonrisa boba – creado por diosito para que su belleza adorne la tierra y que cabe recalcar que es maltratado por mujeres o donceles que creen que se merecen un príncipe – termino con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar a su pelirroja novia, mientras el resto asentía y naruto repasaba el concepto para al final también asentir –

- Todos los hombres – empezó a hablar Gaara al momento en el que se acercaba al rubio –nos merecemos a una mujer o doncel que nos trate como princesos – al terminar estaba justo enfrente del rubio el cual abrió los ojos lo más que pudo para después asentir repetidas veces – supongo que ya has experimentado lo que es despertar al lado de tu pareja después de una salvaje noche de sexo – el rubio se sonrojo y asintió –

- ¿Y qué humor tiene este al despertar? – le pregunto el pelirrojo para después sonreír al ver la pena en el rostro del rubio –

- Bueno no siempre despierta de buen humor – dijo el rubio mirando a un lado –

- A un princeso no lo mandan a volar; cuando una mujer o doncel despierta al lado de un princeso se siente tan orgullosa/o que lo puede llegar a despertar con palabras dulces como con un "hola princeso buenos días" pero ahí el hombre eres tú y se lo debes hacer notar quizás respondiéndole con un "a mí no me jodas con tus tonterías, en estos momentos no soy tu princeso; yo soy tu macho castigador y punto" – el rubio asiente lentamente tomando nota mentalmente - bien ahora vamos con los puntos para ser un buen princeso – el rubio trago duro, no sabía porque pero se sentía ansioso y nervioso por escuchar esos sabios consejos – Shino – llamo Gaara –

- A un princeso no se le dice "TE AMO" se le demuestra – dijo Shino seguro de sus palabras –

- Neji – dijo Gaara –

- Golpear a un princeso no te hará más mujer o doncel – dijo este serio pero igual de seguro –

- Kiba –

- ¿llorar por una mujer o doncel?... levanta la cabeza princeso, se te va a caer la gorra –

- Chōji –

- Donceles/ mujeres jamás hagan llorar a un princeso… tontos/as… -

- Shikamaru –

- a los princesos no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa – dijo para al final bostezar –

- Suigetsu –

- Uno que quiere darles fresitas en la boca y solo quieren que les meta el pepino en no sé dónde –

- Jūgo –

- Nací princeso porque cuando nací ya habían muchos zorros – en este todos los presentes sonrieron y asintieron –

- Ohhhhh… son geniales – dijo el rubio con los ojos vidriosos y una que otra lagrimilla a punto de caer – pero que sabiduría – el resto de chicos tomaron posturas de súper modelos con estas palabras – acepto –

- Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás – dijo Gaara – mañana en la mañana se le informara a todo el mundo de que un nuevo princeso ha nacido –

Todas las personas que pasaban cerca del club escuchaban música, carcajadas y una que otra pelea se notaba que celebraban; en vez enojarse o ir a poner la queja solo miraba con ansias y añoranza esa puerta deseando estar ahí dentro. Pertenecer al club de los princesos, donde todos los integrantes son tan guapos, varoniles y populares.

Al otro día toda la escuela se enteró del nuevo integrante; lo presentaron formalmente a toda la escuela, muchas y muchos ya estaban haciendo fila para ganar el corazón del chico pero desilusión encontraron al verlo al lado de uno de los donceles más hermosos del instituto.

OoOoOoO

Naruto caminaba lentamente por todo el pasillo con dirección al club; su cuerpo estaba adolorido gracias a una buena secion de exo salvaje cortecia de su azabache y sexi doncel. No sabía si creer en sus compañeros; aunque se sentía poderoso cada vez que lo veían ya sea con admiración o envidia en el instituto. Llego al club y abrió la puerta encontrando a todos sus compañeros.

No supo que pensar; ayer y hoy en la mañana vio a sus compañeros con un semblante lleno de seguridad y confianza y ahora… ahora tenían de todo menos eso.

- Naruto pasa – dijo Kiba con una sombra negra tras de él y un semblante de cansancio –

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día como princeso? – pregunto Neji –

- Cansado – dijo Naruto sentándose en una de las sillas –

- Bienvenido al club – dijo Shikamaru que portaba una curita en la frente –

- Tu siempre estás cansado – le dijo Gaara al momento en que se paraba de su silla y se llevaba sus manos a la parte baja de su espalda, se notaba adolorido –

- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? En la mañana están brillantes y ahora… -

- Podemos decir lo mismo de ti – dijo Suigetsu –

- Yo por eso no tengo pareja formal– dijo sino con una sonrisa arrogante igual que Jūgo –

- Crees que quiero una vida vacía como la de ustedes; llena de fiestas, alcohol, música, baile, chicas y donceles, que no dan cuentas a nadie – dijo Suigetsu mientras el junto a Gaara, Shikamaru, Chōji, Neji, Kiba y naruto ponían caras de angustia – por favor Líder tiene que organizar un viaje para el club o Karin terminara conmigo – le dijo a Gaara al tiempo que se quitaba la camisa y les daba la espalda para que vieran un gran marca como de látigo que atravesaba su espalda –

- ¿tú también? – dijo Naruto quien se bajaba una parte de su pantalón y bóxer para que vieran una marca parecida a la Suigetsu pero en sus nachas –

- No puede ser estamos malditos – dijo Chōji histérico enseñando su marca pero que abarcaba su costilla derecha –

- Santo dios –dijo Gaara enseñando su marca pero en el pecho –

- Que problemático… - dijo shikamaru enseñando su espalda que tenía una marca con la forma como de un abanico y a bajito una como la de sus compañeros –

- Mhp – gruño Neji también quitándose su camisa mostrando una X formada con marcas de látigo y cortes por todas partes, todos lo vieron con duda – es que Tenten es amante de las armas con filo –

- Yo también tengo uno – dijo Kiba bajándose los pantalones y mostrando una pequeñísima marca en su muslo derecho –

- La tuya esta chiquita – dijo Naruto burlón y el resto sonrió –

- Oye mi Hinata no es ruda ni violenta – dijo con puchero –

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Shino – ¿enserio están orgullosos de estar mallugados, lastimados y marcados? – el resto solo miro de lado –

- Era de esperarse que todos tengan marcas parecidas – dijo Jūgo –

- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto Gaara y los demás estaban atentos –

- ¿no lo han notado?... Karin, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Temari, Tente y Hinata están en el club de arte… juntas… – los chicos parecieron captar el punto pues solo abrieron mucho los ojos y empezaron a agarrarse de los cabellos, caminar de un lado a otro, negar como locos o quedarse quietecitos como estatuas –

- ¿jugamos videojuegos? – le pregunto Shino a Jūgo quitado de la pena –

- A mí me toca escogerlo la ultima vez lo hiciste tu – dijo Jūgo dando la vuelta para empezar a buscar el juego –

- Princesos – llamo Gaara lleno de determinación y todos se pusieron serios y guardaron silencio para escuchar a su líder – el orgullo de princesos ante todo… nadie se enterara de nuestra tragedia – todos asintieron orgullosos – nuestro lema –

- Princeso de todas/os; juguetito de nadie – dijeron todos a coro, aunque Shino y Jūgo concentrados más en los videojuegos que en las palabras de su líder –

OoOoOo

**MIERCOLES 01 DE MAYO DEL 2013**

**¿LES GUSTO?... COMENTEN, ANIMENME A ACTUALIZAR Y EN CUANTO LA INSPIRACION LLEGE ACTUALIZARE MIS DEMAS FANFINCS.**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	2. ¿Yo que soy?

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo otra ocurrencia; otra idea de mi loca imaginación, como siempre y sé que ya no tengo ni que decirlo esto es un NARUSASU. Este único capitulo lleva el nombre de la canción de la que me inspire. Esta cortito… espero le entiendan y les guste.**

**Les recomiendo buscar la canción:**

**¿Yo que soy? De Pimpinela**

**Les recomiendo escucharla primero antes de leer el fanfic, después vuelvan a ponerla y empiecen a leer.**

**Lo que este en negrita son partes de la canción.**

**OoOoOoOoo**

Viernes en la noche todo mundo está preparándose para un buen descanso y algunos más disfrutando con su pareja o en el bar con sus amigos, Naruto Namikase y Sasuke Uchiha no eran la excepción.

Estaban con sus amigos cercanos pasándosela bien en un bar que frecuentaban mucho; todos charlaban, todos reían, todos bailaban… todos bebían. El hermoso azabache tomaba con rapidez como queriendo ahogar algún dolor mientras el rubio a su lado lo veía de vez en cuando, al tanto de que nada malo le pasara pues sabía que pararlo no podría.

De repente y después de un rato se escuchó un fuerte golpe; un golpe seco que hasta pareció hacer eco; todos los amigos de la mesa observaron al causante de eso y encontraron al azabache, quien hasta rojo estaba por tanto alcohol.

- ¿Yo que soy? – pregunto sasuke fuerte y de repente enojado; con un tono de voz temeroso pero no por eso arrepentido aun Naruto quien solo lo observo con duda por su pregunta - ¿Yo que soy? – Repitió la pregunta - que lugar ocupo hoy… Soy tu amante, soy tu amigo, soy un desconocido, dime estando ella que hago yo en medio de tu vida –

- Sasuke basta este no es el momento oportuno – dijo Naruto tomándolo del brazo y haciéndole ver que aún estaban en el bar acompañado de sus amigos quienes ya estaban observándolos por el repentino escándalo del azabache quien siempre ha sido una persona prudente y reservada –

- Nunca es el lugar ni el momento – dijo Sasuke soltándose del rubio y alejándose para después darle la cara; rio como un loco y observo como todos lo veían… por un segundo se mareo, esa noche había tomado como nunca – mejor te ayudaremos – le dijo nuevamente al rubio – que nuestros amigos nos ayuden al fin y al cabo ellos saben lo que hacemos, todos son cómplices – quizás el azabache no buscaba hacer sentir mal a sus amigos pero con esas palabras lo logro, algunos voltearon el rostro o hacían algo para no observar al azabache – amigos vamos…¿Quién da más? ¿Quién da más? ¿Quién se queda? ¿Quién se va? ¿Su mujer o su querido? ¿Quién será el favorecido? – empezó a preguntar a todas las personas que estaban dentro del bar; seguro que todos lo tacharían de loco; pasaron varios segundos en los que nadie hablo, los amigos del azabache lo veían con lastima, con cariño y comprensión –

- Si no te decides – le dijo a Naruto - Seré yo esta vez quien lo decida – sus ojos negros brillaban por todas las lágrimas que retenía, no le daría gusto al rubio idiota de verlo llorar –

- Esto no es un juego – le dijo Naruto acercándose a él; acariciando la mejilla derecha del Uchiha - Aun no es el momento… Ten un poco de confianza – le susurró al oído con voz calmada y el azabache no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos… sus palabras… lo calmaba, su ronca voz… siempre lo convencía… siempre menos hoy –

- Yo ya no te creo – le dijo Sasuke aun sin separarse del rubio y con los ojos cerrados - Se acabó el tiempo… Cumple ya con tu palabra –

- Pero si me apuras; Pero si te pierdo todo ha sido para nada, ya no habrá pasado… Ya no habrá futuro, Yo quiero estar contigo para siempre te lo juro –

- Si no se lo dices, Seré yo esta vez quien se lo diga – le dijo con tono seguro –

- Es una locura; yo te lo prohíbo ¿Qué vas a ganar con eso? – dijo Naruto desesperado tomando al otro de los hombros –

- No te quepa duda que yo se lo digo; Sabes que no tengo miedo – le amenazo el azabache –

- Pero si lo haces; Pero si le cuentas vas a destruir lo nuestro, yo estaré acabado, tu estarás perdido… - dijo Naruto tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke, perdido se sintió cuando vio que ahora no tendría el resultado de siempre y eso lo lleno de furia - Maldigo el momento en que entraste en mi vida – le dijo con rencor soltándolo y bajando la mirada –

Sasuke se sintió fatal… se sintió morir con esa palabras; de inmediato le dio la espalda y sin poder retenerlas más las lágrimas cayeron. Alzo el rostro con orgullo y empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

- Ya lo sabe todo… lo lamento; Sigue con tu vida – le dijo al rubio para después caminar a prisa sin parar hasta llegar al estacionamiento –

De su bolsillo saco la llave de su auto e intento abrirla pero las llaves cayeron; apenas y alcanzaba a verlas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y en el estado de ebriedad en el que estaba. Con dificultad las recogió abrió la puerta y entro; se quedó sentado sin moverse para después llorar sobre el volante de su auto.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó; lo único que lo saco de su mundo de dolor fue el golpeteo de la ventanilla de su auto; volteo a ver qué pasaba… sus esperanzas regresaron al ver al rubio con cara de susto pidiéndole desesperadamente que abriera. Estuvo a punto si… pero las palabras del rubio resonaron en su mente y negó.

Giro la llave y arranco el auto; mientras daba vuelta perdió de vista al rubio, bajo la mirada al pensar que se había ido y cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la salida del estacionamiento miro al frente.

Todo paso muy rápido… ese maldito dobe estaba con los brazos extendidos tapándole el paso; sin pensarlo giro el volante para no atropellarlo, no supo cómo paso solo sintió el golpe del auto y el choque de su cuerpo contra la bolsa de aire.

- Sasuke… Sasuke – gritaba el rubio abriendo la puerta de inmediato para sacar al azabache; se sintió aliviado al ver sano y salvo – Sasuke – le hablo el rubio llorando tomando al azabache entre sus brazos y besándole el rostro y la cabeza – me moriría si algo malo te pasara – dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente –

- Naruto… lo siento – Sasuke no paraba de llorar al ver que el rubio lloraba por él; amaba a su dobe ¿Por qué tenían que estar separados si ambos se amaban tanto? –

- No; perdóname tu a mí, la dejare… que ellos se queden con la fortuna de mis padres, no importa… - Naruto se separó y miro a los ojos al azabache – todo será rápido y cuando menos lo creas estaré frente a tus padres suplicándoles me dejen casarme contigo; trabajare duro para que nada te falte –

- Naruto… - le hablo callándolo con sus dedos – estoy embarazado… - el rubio abrió sus grandes ojos azules de la impresión – tendré un hijo tuyo… soy feliz pues es lo que más has anhelado en la vida… por eso no podía seguir esperando, por eso fui con ella y le conté… para que te dejara libre… yo sé que debí decírtelo a ti primero… yo… - ahora fue el turno del rubio callarlo con sus dedos –

- Te amo – el rubio aun lloraba pero ahora una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro – los amo… - corrigió acariciando el plano vientre del azabache –

- Dobe – le dijo antes de jalarlo y besarlo con amor –

- Sasuke – le hablo al separarse –

- Mhp… -

- No tomaras alcohol ni conducirás por 10 meses por lo menos –

- Tendrás que estar cuidándome 24 horas diarias y me tendrás que llevar a donde sea que quiera ir – le dijo y el rubio le sonrió –

- Lo que desees – le dijo y volvió a besarlo –

- Naruto –

- Mmm… - dijo respiraba hondo llenando sus pulmones del olor del azabache –

- ¿Yo que soy? – Al terminar la pregunta se separó del rubio - ¿Yo que soy? qué lugar ocupo hoy… Soy tu amante, soy tu amigo… soy un desconocido – el rubio le sonrió –

- Eres mi amante – el azabache sintió caer en un pozo hondo y profundo – eres mi amigo, eres la "madre" de mi futuro hijo, eres mi compañero, eres el amor de mi vida… tú y mi hijo son mi todo… - el azabache sonreía feliz y nuevamente se besaron y abrazaron, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante no había nada ni nadie que los pudiera separar –

Las cosas materiales pueden obtenerse si trabajan duro; pero el amor, la confianza y la felicidad no siempre se encuentra ni si consigue con facilidad… y cuando se encuentra hay que protegerlo y alimentarlo cada día para que nunca muera…

OoOoOoOoO

**Domingo 05 de mayo del 2013**

**¿Y bien que les pareció?**

**No olviden comentar.**

**Ya estoy trabajando en la actualización de otro de mis fanfincs.**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todas y a todos después de mucho tiempo traigo un capitulo mas, espero les guste.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me leen y esperare a que se animen a comentarme, cuídense mucho y espero disfruten la historia.**

**Les recomiendo escuchar la canción de Miranda "Mentía"**

** oOoOoOoOo**

Naruto Namikase 27 años, rubio de ojos azules, cuerpo atlético, piel bronceada, con un importante puesto en una de las compañías más exitosas de Japón. Soltero y sin compromisos buen partido para cualquier mujer y doncel. Y teniendo todos estos puntos a favor surgía la pregunta del millón… ¿Qué hacía solo y tomando como loco en una fiesta tan animada?... No había respuesta, a menos que el la diera pero con esa inexplicable furia contenida que soltaba en su mirada nadie tenía el valor de acercársele y preguntarle. Esa gran fiesta se estaba disfrutando en una de las casas de Kiba Inuzuka un ricachón amante de los caninos amigo del rubio.

- Eres un… - susurro esa ronca y rasposa voz antes de llevarse la **botella de wisky** casi vacía a la boca, que bueno que estaba en un cómodo sillón individual por que se sentía tan mareado que seguro muy difícilmente podría mantenerse en pie –

Sus zafiros estaban fijos en esa pareja que bailaban muy pegados a un lado de toda esa multitud que a diferencia de el sí disfrutaban de la fiesta; la rabia lo lleno, podría tomar su celular y hablarle a Itachi contarle como su pequeño hermano bailaba muy pegado a ese Peli naranja, como restregaba su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo al de ese tonto musculoso. Como se besaban tan desesperadamente mientras las grandes manos acariciaban descaradamente esa cadera y esa estrecha cintura.

Podría hacerlo si, pero solo quedaría como el resentido ex amante de Sasuke Uchiha, además con qué derecho podría hacer eso… como decirle a tu mejor amigo que su hermano se comporta como un puto descarado cuando él también ha tocado esas caderas y acariciado esa cintura.

Con que cara le diría a Itachi a quien conoce desde niño y a quien considera su hermano que su amado y consentido hermanito busca acostarse esta noche con ese chico y cuanto desea ser el quien lo tenga entre sus brazos.

Como hacerlo cuando fue el quien lo desvirgo hace un año y ha sido el quien se lo ha estado cogiendo desde ese entonces. Como decirle que su inocente hermano ya no tiene nada de inocente y fue el quien lo pervirtió, quien lo sometió y quien lo convirtió en lo que es ahora… un ser deseoso de sexo a quien le gusta que se lo hagan fuerte y duro.

Una mirada negra le enfrento y le restregó en la cara con la mirada y con esa sonrisa caprichosa que gozaría en esa loca noche. Naruto se empino nuevamente la botella, sería mejor quedar inconsciente por tanto alcohol que seguir viendo esa escena.

**Digamos lo que se sienta en la piel  
aquella noche nada salió muy bien.  
Quisiste dar un paseo con él  
que mala idea hacerlo donde yo este.**

**No nos tenemos ni un poco de amor**  
**y sin embargo esto no se terminó.**  
**Y ahora pasamos de mal a peor**  
**Y si te veo con el los mato a los dos.**

**Es un decir, no es literal**  
**pero quisiera hacerlo realidad.**  
**Los celos ya, son para mi**  
**algo difícil de llevar.**

Regreso su mirada al azabache; sintió mucha furia al ver como ese desgraciado le empezaba a sobar el trasero y el teme bien gracias. Se paró dispuesto a partirle la cara a ese aprovechado cuando su amigo Kiba su puso frente a él.

- ¿Naruto amigo por qué tan solito? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa el castaño sentando al rubio nuevamente –

- Kiba… - susurro ladeando el rostro para ver a Sasuke –

- Oye deja de perder el tiempo cuidando a niños – le dijo burlón al notar como el rubio buscaba al azabache – no eres su hermano y que yo sepa tampoco su niñera… déjalo que disfrute la noche, no le digas a Itachi pero yo creo que… - kiba se acero al rubio para hablarle de cerca no quería que nadie más lo escuchara – creo que a ese egoísta y caprichoso niño ya se lo echaron al plato – el rubio se sonrojo y carraspeo por lo dicho ladeando el rostro –

- Si Itachi te escuchara… - le dijo nervioso, metió la mano a su pantalón y saco una cajetilla de **Cigarros** tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca dispuesto a prenderlo pero el castaño le gano ofreciéndole fuego con su encendedor, pego el fuego a su cigarrillo, aspiro y de inmediato sintió el humo invadir su boca unos segundos y lo soltó –

- Si Itachi me escuchara me estaría partiendo la cara y me dejaría de hablar por un tiempo – el rubio trago duro porque si su amigo se enteraba lo de Sasuke y él lo castraría y le dejaría de hablar de por vida –

- Si… bueno –

- Mejor hagamos como que no lo vimos – el rubio asintió – una amiguita mía quiere hacerte compañía – dijo el pelo castaño haciendo una seña con la mano y casi de inmediato apareciendo una rubia muy bien dotada – vamos nena preséntate con mi amigo no seas tímida –

Kiba se retiró dejándolos frente a frente; el rubio observo a la chica de pies a cabeza y en efecto era linda y esa ropa ajustada, corta y muy sexi dejaba poco a la imaginación. Nuevamente busco al azabache quien también lo observaba. Le mando una mirada prepotente antes de besar al peli naranja.**  
**

**Mentía cuando te decía  
"quédate tranquila corazón",  
nos separaremos en términos buenos  
vuelvo con mi vida, soy buen perdedor.**

**Y ahora te sigo a toda hora,**  
**tengo que saber con quién estas.**  
**No es nada positivo, y se vuelve adictivo**  
**Yo no sé qué a mí no me podría pasar.**  
**{No, no me podría pasar}**

De coraje y sin escuchar lo que la mujer le decía la jalo del brazo dejándola abierta sobre sus piernas y sin permiso la tomo del cuello besándola con furia, de inmediato la chica aprisiono su cuello y se pegó a su musculoso cuerpo. Sin dejar de besarla busco nuevamente al azabache a quien encontró disfrutando de los besos y las lamidas que el peli naranja repartía en su blanco cuello mientras le devolvía la mirada con la misma sonrisa caprichosa.

**Quiero tenerte conmigo otra vez  
y si te tengo sé que me dejaré.  
Hay algo en ti que nunca aguantaré  
es eso mismo que me hace volver.**

**Quisiera verte y parar de pensar**  
**con quién estuviste la noche anterior.**  
**Ya tengo que poder disimular**  
**verte con otro y no tratarte peor.**

La chica se separó le quito el cigarrillo y se lo llevo a la boca arrojándole el humo en la cara, se acercó a él y empezó a besar todo lo que podía, su mejilla, quijada y cuello. Naruto con los ojos entre abiertos seguía viendo al azabache al tiempo que llevaba su mano al trasero de la chica para empezar a masajearle.

Vio como Sasuke le hablaba al chico al oído al separarse lo tomo de la mano y empezó a alejarse de la pista, caminando rumbo a las escaleras que lo llevaban al segundo piso donde encontrarían muchas habitaciones.

**Como lo ves, nada cambió  
desde ese día que nos separó.  
Te seguiré, me humillaré,  
por el momento esperaré.  
**

Sin esperar el rubio alejo de golpe a la chica, se puso de pie como pudo y empezó a caminar tambaleante hacia las escaleras. Se recargo con la mano en la pared y empezó a subir rápido.

**Mentía cuando te decía  
"quédate tranquila corazón",  
nos separaremos en términos buenos  
vuelvo con mi vida, soy buen perdedor.**

**Y ahora te sigo a toda hora,**  
**tengo que saber con quién estas.**  
**No es nada positivo, y se vuelve adictivo**  
**Yo no sé qué a mí no me podría pasar**

Llego al segundo piso todo mareado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza buscando aplacar sus mareos; levanto la mirada y encontró una escena que lo molesto demasiado. Ese imbécil tenía aprisionado al menor entre la pared y su gran cuerpo devorando su cuello mientras sus manos tocaban todo su cuerpo.

El azabache se veía tranquilo, con la respiración calmada y al parecer esperaba su presencia pues estaba mirando justo a el mientras estiraba el cuello ofreciéndose en bandeja de plata al tipo.

Dio un paso y luego otro dispuesto a separar a ese imbécil, golpearlo y llevarse al azabache lejos, Sasuke parecía divertido porque de repente le sonrió burlón esperando a que el show empezara.

**No es nada positivo, y se vuelve adictivo  
Yo no sé qué a mí no me podría pasar.**

Aún faltaba un poco para llegar a su destino cuando sintió un fuerte mareo y apenas alcanzo a pegarse a la pared para no caer, de pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo y encontró a la rubia que su amigo le había presentado.

- Te ayudare… pareces muy mareado – le dijo la rubia con una voz suave y sensual –

El rubio asintió y se dejó guiar, la chica abrió la puerta de la habitación más cercana; antes de entrar al cuarto el rubio busco una última vez al azabache quien lo observaba serio y sin una sonrisa en el rostro mientras el otro seguía devorándolo aparentemente sin causarle placer.

Entro por completo al cuarto y ayudado por la chica quedo acostado en la cama. La rubia le puso una almohada en la cabeza, no se quedó quieta hasta haberlo acomodado bien. Lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió antes de besarlo en los labios.

Naruto correspondió al beso y empezó a sentir como la chica le empezaba a desbotonar la camisa poco a poco mientras repartía besos en la piel que iba dejando al descubierto, le ayudo a quitarse la camisa quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba, siguió con el cierre del pantalón y se lo bajo con la misma calma llevándose los zapatos en el camino dejándolo con solo su bóxer negro.

Sobre la tela la chica empezó a acariciar su pene poniéndolo más duro a cada segundo, después de un rato también le ayudo a quitarle el bóxer dejando ese gran tubo alzado, Naruto estaba al pendiente de todo y sonrió al ver la mirada brillante de la chica, veía con asombro su vara.

La rubia se bajó de la cama dispuesta a quitarse la ropa para empezar a disfrutar con ese apuesto hombre, se detuvo por que la puerta se abrió y por el entro un joven azabache quien la ignoro groseramente.

Sasuke cerró la puerta de la habitación y busco al rubio a quien encontró en la cama desnudo y con su polla parada, busco a la chica a quien parecía que había interrumpido. Se acercó a ella la tomo del brazo y la hizo caminar con brusquedad, abrió la puerta la saco y se la cerró en la cara poniéndole seguro. Volteo a ver al rubio quien parecía sorprendido por lo que hizo.

Empezó a caminar despacio hacia la cama al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa; se quedó a los pies del rubio quitándose la ropa y cuando quedo totalmente desnudo empezó a subir a la cama pasando sobre el cuerpo del rubio hasta quedar frente a frente.

- Sasuke… -

- Esa tonta jamás podría satisfacerte – hablo el azabache, el rubio sonrió unos segundos después -

- Iba por buen camino –

- Eso no es nada – le dijo el menor al tiempo que le tomaba los huevos con fuerza sacando un gruñido del rubio –

- Eres egoísta… ¿dónde dejaste a ese bastardo? –

- Te refieres a Juugo… bueno el está en la habitación de al lado esperándome – dijo con su acostumbrada sonrisa burlona –

- Eres un calienta pollas - el rubio quiso estar serio pero esa pálida y pequeña mano empezó a masturbarlo de esa manera que tanto le gustaba; un año juntos sirvió para saber los puntos débiles y fuertes del otro –

- Y tú eres un cobarde – le dijo al rubio empezando a besar y a lamer ese musculoso y lampiño pecho mientras su mano seguía un ritmo constante –

- Nuestra aventura termino…ah... ¿qué haces aquí? – entre gemidos le pregunto al azabache –

- Termine con nuestra aventura porque eres un degenerado cobarde… ¿Qué que hago aquí? Me pregunta el pedófilo que me folla desde los 16 años… mejor déjame preguntarte a ti ¿porque estas dejando que siga cuando según tu no volverías a acostarte con este niño al que le llevas 10 años y que aparte es el pequeño hermanito de tu mejor amigo? –

El rubio ladeo el rostro llevando sus zafiros a otra parte, se sentía mal con las palabras del menor, pero es verdad… ¿Por qué no lo detiene?... ¿Por qué no lo aleja para siempre de su lado?... ¿Por qué aun lo desea si ya lo tubo por un año?... ¿Por qué siente esas inmensas ganas de joderselo duro, de tenerlo siempre en su cama como antes?... no lo sabe, lo único que si sabe es que es un idiota bastardo que ya no aguantaba el remordimiento al estar con su amigo y escuchar como este le cuenta maravillas de su pequeño hermanito, como le cuenta todo lo que hace para que esos pervertidos no se acerquen a su inocente niño, mientras él se lo cogía cada noche y que gracias a la inteligencia del menor que se ha sabido cuidar no ha quedado embarazado por que el en ningún momento se ha detenido a pensar o a tomar medidas por que le encanta correrse una y otra vez dentro de esa cálida estrechez.

Sintió como el azabache le tomaba la quijada y lo obligaba a verlo a los ojos; negro y zafiro ambos desbordantes de deseo, ambos con huellas del otro en sus pieles. Huellas invisibles que nadie podría ver, pero que ambos sabe que están… por que los recuerdos pueden perdurar por siempre.

- Aleja la culpa de tus ojos; yo te acose… fui yo el que se metió a tu cama – dijo sonriente Sasuke -

- Pero yo no te aleje… no debí… no debí… - repetía el rubio calmado y sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos negros – Itachi… el –-

- Siempre Itachi… siempre el – dijo con furia el azabache antes de empezar a devorar el cuello del mayor –

- Él ha sido mi apoyo… le debo mucho ¿y que hago en la primera oportunidad? – empezó a hablar con calma pero al final su voz se escuchó furiosa y sin cuidado tomo al azabache de la cintura y cambio de posiciones, ahora era el el que devoraba el cuello del otro, eran sus grandes manos las que estrujaban y lastimaban la piel del menor –

- Ah… Naruto… - gemía Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en los labios – mas… -pidió –

El rubio no volvió a hablar con una furia hacia sí mismo empezó a devorar el cuerpo del menor; nadie era más culpable que él, porque hace mas de un año cuando el azabache empezó a coquetearle el debió alejarle, jamás debió corresponder a esos fugases besos que le robaba y esa noche que se le presentó en su departamento debió cerrarle la puerta en la cara en vez de dejarlo pasar… porque desde esa loca y caliente noche su mente y su corazón sienten una gran culpa al estar frente a su amigo…

Naruto estaba más duro que una roca y le importo poco que el otro no estuviera preparado ni suficientemente excitado; solo tomo una de esas suaves piernas la levanto y penetro al pequeño bastardo, sacándole un grito de dolor y placer. Sin esperar a que se acostumbrara empezó a salir y a entrar de su cuerpo mientras el otro se aferraba a las sabanas y trataba de capturar aire.

Tanto enojo… tanto coraje… tanta rabia se fue a la mierda al sentir esa calidad sensación de saber dónde estás, de saberse bien recibido, de saberse amado… porque a pesar de tota su culpa y remordimiento hacia su amigo ama a ese niño berrinchudo y el otro aunque lo niegue siente lo mismo.

Y sabe que a pesar de toda la indiferencia que el azabache muestra, tras esas sonrisas burlonas y esa lengua venenosa que solo suelta insultos y palabras hirientes se esconde todo ese amor que siente por el… porque solo cuando lo tiene entre sus brazos y le otorga ese gran placer es que en su obscura mirada se asoma el amor y la ternura que solo se le puede dar a la persona amada.

Por qué no ha llegado el día en que se puedan decir libremente el uno al otro que se aman, que ante los ojos de Itachi Naruto es solo su mejor amigo y Sasuke su querido hermano y a los ojos de los demás son solo conocidos… son solo dos personas importantes para Uchiha Itachi…

Ahora que uno reconocía el amor en los ojos del otro el contacto era diferente; Sasuke aprisionaba el cuello del otro como si su vida dependiera de ello, besaba cada trozo de piel que se le cruzara mientras gemía y suspiraba, sentía el cambio con cada embiste pues ya no eran rudos ni bruscos, ahora eran suaves y un poco más lentos sin dejar de ser profundos… sentía como su indomable corazón se encogía ante todo el amor que sentía por el rubio… y sin que el rubio se diera cuenta se limpió una traicionera lagrima por el dolor de saber que tenía que esperar para estar libremente con su dobe… que tenía que demostrar indiferencia al estar cerca de el… que tenía que dejar falsas huellas para que su hermano sospechara de todos menos de su rubio amigo, porque podía esperar un año o más por el, pero no alejarse por completo, que al menos tiene que ver de vez en cuando con sus propios ojos que se encuentra bien y que también lo espera… tiene que ver en esos zafiros los celos y el dolor por no estar juntos… y después en la intimidad leer en su dulce mirada la promesa de un futuro juntos…

El rubio siguió embistiendo, besando, acariciando a su niño… llevaba semanas de no tocarlo, de no sentirlo. Podía escuchar todos esos eróticos y dulces sonidos que dejaba al aire su azabache, gruño al sentir que lo apretaba y apretó un poco los dientes cuando el menor se vino entre sus vientres y su estrecho culo lo apretó… no duro mucho un par de embestidas más y lo lleno con su esencia que saco un fuerte y largo suspiro de su amante.

Se quedaron unos minutos así juntos… unidos; después de un rato el rubio salió de su cuerpo y se tumbó a su lado… al mismo tiempo se levantaron y empezaron a vestir, sin verse y sin hablarse. El rubio termino primero y se quedó dándole la espalda hasta que escucho los suaves pasos del azabache.

- Vete directo a casa seguro Itachi esta angustiado e histérico por no hallarte – le dijo al tiempo que se volteaba y lo veía inmóvil a punto de abrir la puerta –

- Eso a ti no te importa – Sasuke el niño mimado y odioso había vuelto –

- Me marcara y me pedirá que le ayude a buscarte –

- Dobe… - Naruto frunció el ceño, Sasuke siempre le dice así cuando están solos –

- Teme – le dijo – vamos te llevare –

- No hace falta, Itachi piensa que estoy encerrado en mi habitación con seguro y que por más que toque mi puerta no se abrirá porque estoy enojado con él, así que aunque no le responda pensara que es por berrinche, me dejara en paz y mañana hará de todo para contentarme –

- Itachi no entiende… - dijo el rubio soltando un suspiro – de todas formas te llevare es muy tarde – dijo el rubio con la intención de caminar hacia el menor –

- He dicho que no… tomare un taxi, no quiero que nadie nos vea juntos –

- Aunque nos vean juntos y le digan a Itachi el no pensara mal – después de pronunciar esas palabras volvió a sentirse mal –

- He dicho que no; nos vemos después espera cinco minutos para salir –

Después de esas palabras el azabache desapareció tras la puerta; espero cinco minutos y salió, ya no estaba mareado aunque el alcohol aun lo tenía un poco atontado, busco a Kiba y después de despedirse salió de la gran casa, busco su auto y empezó su camino hacia su departamento.

Había caído una vez más ante el menor; había jurado no volver a hacerlo y cayo otras vez, sin embargo todos esos días y noches sin su compañía lo tenía mal, este encuentro le hizo ver que por más esfuerzos que haga no podrá desprenderse de Sasuke… porque tarde o temprano volverá a caer.

Una cosa si puede jurar, algún día estará de rodillas ante Itachi Uchiha rogándole su perdón y también rogándole que le deje estar con el descarado de su hermano mientras este estará en una esquina con su sexi sonrisa burlona pues sabe que Itachi jamás le tocaría uno solo de sus sedosos cabellos, solo espera no salir castrado de ahí…

Ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué habrá sido del peli naranja? ¿En verdad se quedó esperando al azabache? ¿Aun estará esperándolo?... son cosas que le gustaría saber por pura diversión… no le gustaría estar en sus zapatos… ser abandonado con ganas de sexo no es lindo para nadie ¿verdad?...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Y bien les gusto?... por favor díganme que sí, sé que tarde mucho quizás la mayoría ya ni se acordaban, lo siento.**

**Por ahora me tomare un pequeño descanso con mis pequeñas locuras "NARUSASU" mi próxima actualización será la tan prometida segunda parte de "Caballero" después me dedicare a terminar "En la obscuridad" y cuando allá finalizado con ambos y si mi cabecita da para más pues seguiré subiendo cada cosa que se me ocurra, suerte para todas y todos. aparte claro de mis demás fanfincs que no son Narusasu**

**"Gracias a tu orgullo" – finalizado por fin**

**"NARUSASU" – hasta ahora finalizado o sin pendientes**

**"Caballero" segunda parte – la siguiente actualización**

**"En la obscuridad" – mi atención absoluta después de "Caballero"**

**Mamori anazaki**

**O_o**

**Sabado 21 de septiembre del 2013**

**10:10 pm**


End file.
